ANTOLOGIA DE POESÍA ECUESTRE -TOMO I- (Reconstrucción)
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: Batallas epicas, amores, desamores, viajes a tierras inexploradas y todo tipo de criaturas son solo algunos de los temas de este maravilloso tomo que comprende una gran parte de la poesia antigua de Ecuestria.
1. ECLIPSE

**ECLIPSE**

 **I**

Ya se ciernen sobre la tierra

Las densas sombras pasajeras.

Ya retumba entre las callejuelas

El repiqueteo incesante

Del dulce manantial celeste.

Ya las estrellas brillan coléricas

Mientras tus ingratos súbditos

Dormitan bajo la sombra de tu agonía,

Bajo el lúgubre silencio de tu soledad.

Ye se muestra en esta noche

Las crueles marcas del eclipse,

Las negras y profusas heridas

Que en el ocaso de tu gloria

Mostrarán al mundo una Luna nueva.

 **II**

Hoy navegan sobre las indiferentes nubes

Los pegasos en sus blancas ciudadelas.

Hoy juegan los potros sobre el césped del palacio

Mientras tu reino celebra indiferente,

Ajeno e inconsciente de la sombra que en ti se ciñe.

Hoy se anuncia al despuntar el alba

Una nueva estrella en el firmamento

Una helada, ausente y nueva luz

Que aniquiló las sombras del ayer.

Hoy se cierran las puertas del palacio

Tras la triste nostalgia de los ausentes,

Bajo las negras manchas del eclipse,

Entre los ecos de un mejor del pasado,

Frente al día perpetuo que ha de durar mil años.

.

- **Black Diamond** -

-Último año del reinado de las princesas-


	2. EL AMO DE LA MONTAÑA

**EL AMO DE LA MONTAÑA** *

Redondos rubíes rojos

Reposan en lo hondo

De un profundo arroyo

De alhajas y bello oro.

.

Rebosa el vestíbulo,

Corazón de la ciudad

Con monedas de hielo

En el reino tierra adentro

.

Resuena el gran rugido

Entre el cristal y hielo

De la nívea sierra

Áfok, el dragón, es el dueño

.

De plata ya sin brillo

Propiedad de su pueblo

Hoy rebosan cálices

Con perlas color de fuego

.

Se exhiben las estatuas

De hielo en filigrana

Los rostros sin mañana,

Los hijos de la montaña…

.

Sobre el oro ya roído

Del óxido y sin brillo

Reposa el gran dragón

Aguardando el elegido,

Pues dice la leyenda

Que al terminar esta era

Un dragón del bosque

Volverá a reclamar su tierra.

.

- **Canción tradicional de los dragones** -

* _este nombre se lo dieron los ponis porque los dragones no tenían un nombre específico para este relato_


	3. ASCENSÍON

**ASCENSIÓN**

Ya ha perdido parte de su brillo

La regia torre del castillo

Porque un nuevo rey al trono ha subido.*

.

- **Hidden True** -

- _El imperio de cristal_ -


	4. CENTINELA

**CENTINELA** *

 **I** _ **(creciente)**_

Soy esporádico

Soy intermitente y periódico

Soy el espacio entre las estrellas

Que aguarda devorar tu luz

Soy el silencio en tus latidos

Que da reposo a tus músculos inquietos

Soy el aire en medio del océano

Que busca sin descanso encontrarse con tu aliento

Soy la curva en una onda

Que día a día acaricia tu dulce sinfonía

Soy el mundo entre la realidad y la fantasía

Que ansía cobijarte algún día

.

Soy el silencio, la oscuridad

Soy el vacío y lo falaz

Soy un deseo sin formular

Soy un animal nocturno luchando contra un ensueño

Soy un mal centinela soñando en su garita

.

¿Y tú?

.

Tú eres solo un sueño

Que me hace pasar la noche en vela

Observando la luna llena.

.

 **II _(Llena)_**

Deseo…

Lo deseo…

Lo deseo más que las joyas del imperio

Que solo es polvo sobre la corona

Lo deseo más que el poder absoluto

Que solo son ordenes que se pierden en el tiempo

Lo deseo más que la vida eterna

Porque… ¿qué es la vida?

¿Qué es el poder?

¿Qué son las riquezas

Sin tu corazón que las sostenga?

.

 **III _(Menguante)_**

Esta noche

Esta noche sin estrellas

Sin la luz de plata sobre la tierra

Que en la oscuridad se manifiesta

Esta noche que reposas en silencio

Sobre el agudo filo menguante

Sobre el borde del abismo

Sobre la oscura ciénaga de la tristeza

Esta noche

Te he fallado

Te he arrebatado mi ósculo

Que solo a ti pertenece

Te he arrebatado mis alas

Que solo a ti protegen

Te he arrebatado mis palabras

Que solo a ti conforten

Te he arrebatado mi ser entero

Que está hecho solo para amarte

Por qu...**

.

- **Anónimo** -

- **Ultima década del reino de las Hermanas** -

* _(el texto original fue recatado de un enorme folio de reportes de la guardia real, el texto original no estaba dividido en secciones sino escrito con distinta caligrafía y distinta pluma lo que hace suponer que debió haber tardado varios años en terminarlo)_

 _**(Solo se pudieron rescatar las primeras secciones del pergamino, el resto estaba roído por el moho cuando se encontró)_


	5. LAS NORMAS DEL AMOR

**LAS NORMAS DEL AMOR** *

Una vez al año

La flor del bosque al despertar

Estira sus bellos pétalos

Después de bostezar

.

Saluda a sus amigas

Las hijas del rosal,

Saluda a las ardillas

Y las abejas del panal

.

La flor de otoño muy coqueta

Se dispone a duchar

Arregla su vestido

Y se pinta con labial

.

Pasa el día mirando

A las chicas del rosal,

Hoy todas han tenido

Un presente que mimar

.

Pero cuando ellos pretenden

La florecilla conquistar

Ella los repele

Pues a su amor le es leal

.

Mas el día va pasando

Los mensajeros ya se van

Los besos en el aire

Están prontos a acabar

.

Entonces al ocaso

Ella se empieza a preguntar:

-¿Es que acaso me olvidaste?

¿O no me amas en verdad?-

.

La flor de otoño ya llorando

Esta ya pronta a cerrar

Se agota el ocaso

Y es hora de hibernar

.

Mas cuando todo ya

Perdido parece estar

Desde arriba va llegando

La abejita del panal

.

-Lo lamento mi señora

Pero el viaje fue fatal

Desde el sur de Equestria

Hasta el bosque he de llegar

.

y en viaje me he extraviado

Pues no conozco el lugar-

Se excusaba la abejita

Antes de aterrizar

.

Mas la flor de otoño

Cansada de llorar

Replicaba a la abejita

Con enojo sinigual:

.

-¿Porque has tardado tanto?

Me has hecho preocupar

Pensé que él no me amaba

Que él me iba a olvidar-

.

La abejilla indignada

Se apresuró a contestar:

No se enoje mi señora

Son solo un par de horas más

.

-!Unas horas más!

Empezó a resoplar

-Pues ese beso que hay traes

El primero para mi será

.

Y por si ya no puedes recordar

El invierno esta por arribar

Y como todas las demás

Yo también me voy a marchitar-

.

La abejita sonrojada

Se dispuso a entregar

El polen que cargaba

Desde el desierto austral

.

Bien contenta se notaba

A la florecilla en verdad

Abriendo sus pistilos

Uno a uno y de par en par

.

El Beso de su amado

Era perfecto en realidad

Mas sus hojas cosquilleaban

Pues había algo más

.

 **-** Florecilla mía

Yo te extraño en verdad

Más aún sigo atrapado

En este árido lugar

.

Lo que hoy por ti yo siento

Es sincero y real

Y mientras esté con vida

Nunca te dejaré de amar

.

Por eso hoy te entrego

Un pedacito de mi ser

Y cada vez que a nuestro hijo veas

Yo contigo estaré **

.

- **Lily Steppe** -

- **Restauración de Canterlot** -

.

*Inspirado en la reproducción de la flor de otoño del bosque Everfree

** La flor de otoño gesta la siguiente generación durante el invierno protegiendo la semilla en su interior


	6. ENFERMEDAD

**ENFERMEDAD**

Es increíble

...Inconcebible

...Inadmisible

.

Que la real academia

De antigua hechicería médica

Tenga hechizos para

Sanar

...Los ojos

...Los oídos

Los dientes

...Los pulmones

...Los músculos

Los huesos

...Los nervios

...E incluso

.

Los peligrosos y oscuros laberintos

Que habitan en la mente

.

Y tras siglos y siglos

De un constante desarrollo

No existe el más mínimo ápice

De la definitiva cura

Para un corazón roto.

.

- **Radiant Hope** -

- **Décimo año desde la caída de Sombra** -

.

( _lamento mucho los puntos, pero yo por lo menos no sé como despegar las frases del borde izquierdo sin ellos, agradecería un consejo para corregirlo - **José-)**_


	7. LA BATALLA DE HORSESHOE BAY

**LA BATALLA DE HORSESHOE BAY**

 **.**

 **I**

Esta lánguida y silenciosa noche

Recuerda los humores previos

Que revoloteaban pacíficamente

Segundos antes que se destara la tormenta

.

Aquella oscura y densa noche

Cuando las estrellas no brillaban

Porque los mapas estelares

Habíanse esfumado en los papiros del pasado.

Sobre las olas, en lontananza

Aparecióse sorpresivamente

El fulgor incesante

De la flota de la muerte

.

Aquel horrido resplandor fantasmagórico

Avivó los fuegos en las atalayas

Mientras las trémulas luces del barco insignia

Se acercaban a la ciudad amurallada.

.

 **II**

Vieronse sobre el mástil de la nave

Y a través del ojo en el catalejo

Las banderas tremolantes y azabache

Símbolo innegable de la "Emperatriz Celeste"

El temido buque insignia

De Piratas y corsarios

Provenientes de las tierras del sureste.

.

"Melena de fuego Jake" *****

Solía ser el ostentoso nombre

Del capitán de la flotilla

A cuyo mando estaba toda su familia:

Primos lejanos

De paisajes y paramos helados

Felinos provenientes de las sabanas

Y las llanuras africanas.

.

 **III**

Aquella tormentosa e infinita noche

En el umbral de la madrugada

Los estridentes rugidos

De las cargas de cañones

Azotaron las puertas de la ciudad amurallada

.

Abrieronse las velas de los buques

En medio de la granizada

La tempestuosa agua temblaba

Con cada proyectil que erraba

.

Entró entonces por las fauces de la bahía

La temible Emperatriz y nave insignia

Abriendo paso a las fragatas guía

Y los buques de artillería.

.

 **IV**

Aquella muy amarga madrugada

Horseshoe bay habiase convertido

En el patíbulo de sus soldados

La ilustre y distinguida flota de baltimare

Pronta estaba a ser derrotada

Y cuando el alba arribara

La ciudad estaría sitiada

.

Más cuando las opacas esperanzas

Estaban ya prontas a esfumarse

El capitán de la tercera división

Ondeando orgulloso

De la ciudad el estandarte

Voló raudo por los cielos

Hacia los barcos atacantes

.

Repentinamente un estruendo sinigual

Resonó por la bahía

La costa se iluminó en ocre

Como si hubiese arribado el día

.

Cuando el resplandor de la explosión

Finalmente se hubo disipado

Viose en medio de la bahía

La "Emperatriz Celeste" calcinada

Hundiéndose en las aguas.

.

La emperatriz celeste por fin se había derribado

Y los corsarios y piratas

Al verse acorralados

Y su mayor poder derrotado

Huyeron prontamente

¡Baltimare había triunfado!

.

 **V**

Más aun hoy en día

Nos siguen acosando

Los vestigios del pasado

Pues hablan las malas lenguas

Que la emperatriz celeste

Las costas del este

Poco antes había saqueado.

.

-C **apitan de la primera división de la flota de Baltimare-**

 **-Fin De la reconstrucción de Canterlot-**

* _Melena de fuego se había ganado ese alias por el rojizo color de su melena, que segun se decia era la sangre de sus victimas que siempre estaba fresca_


	8. DUCKMY

**DUCKMY**

Hace años

Atravesando los bosques de cristal

Conocí a una extranjera

De las tierras más allá del mar

.

Era una hermosa cierva

De un pálido color

Con alas como cisne

Y pelaje color marrón

.

De sus astas como plata

Parecían germinar

Hojas y mil flores

De fragancia celestial

.

Su esbelta y noble figura

A mi corazón pronto arribó

Con un suave aleteo

Veloz a mí se aproximó

.

Afirmó ser de otras tierras

De una casta singular

En su tierra Duckmys llaman

A su casta familiar

.

Se mostro interesada

Por mi nombre y profesión

Más entonces precisaba

Un camino y dirección

.

Dejé en ese momento

De en mi mente divagar

Pues en mis oídos resonaba

Su voz angelical

.

Le señalé al Este un camino

Con trémulo candor

Y la sonrisa de su rostro

En mi corazón se impregnó

.

Me ofreció una recompensa

Por mi amabilidad

Un fruto de sus astas

De magia peculiar

.

Pues quien una vez probara

Su excelso sabor

Un deseo tendría

De puro corazón

.

Me apresuré entonces

Al fruto masticar

Y cerrar los ojos

Para un deseo formular

.

Más cuando hondo rebuscaba

Del corazón en mi interior

Su dulce y tierno beso

En mis labios se posó

.

Y aunque aquel hermoso día

Ella pronta se alejó

Su magia aun me debe

Un deseo…

De puro corazón.

.

- **Treasure Chest** -

- **Diario de viajes** -


	9. LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE

**La princesa de la noche**

Todo está cambiando

La armonía se ha terminado

Nadie lo ha notado

.

La luz que ilumina la obscuridad

Que nos ayuda a nuestros miedos superar

Esta poco a poco perdiendo su alegría,

.

Su mirada ya no brilla.

Lagrimas caen de sus ojos

El odio surca su rostro

Una sonrisa se encuentra en él

Una sola sonrisa que asegura el fin de su dolor

.

Yo no lo entiendo,

La luz del sol los ha cegado

Nadie se da cuenta del daño

Que han provocado

Ni siquiera del sol la monarca sospecha,

Ella misma se condena

.

No ve que la princesa de la luna

No se siente amada

Ni siquiera por su propia hermana.

Sus estrellas ya no brillan

Su luna no ilumina

La noche se ha vuelto completamente obscura

.

La noche se ha quedado callada

En las sombras y el silencio…

Está indicando

Que el fin se está acercando

.

La princesa se ha cansado

El odio la ha embargado

La hora ha llegado

Por fin la han despertado

La obscuridad que flamea en su interior

De su ser al fin se ha adueñado

.

La princesa de la luna

Ahora quiere obscuridad

Al sol la luna eclipsara

Y la noche eterna llegara

.

Solo soy testigo

De lo que hoy está pasando

Sé que no puedo hacer nada

Que lo mejor será quedarme

En el anonimato

.

- **Anónimo** -*

- **Últimos días del reinado de las princesas** -

* Este poema fue encontrado en un cuarto de limpieza junto con una nota que decía: "abran los ojos". Posiblemente le perteneció a una de las sirvientas más cercanas de la princesa.

* * *

Este poema fue escrito por la usuaria: agelacarol79677

(se agradece un buen feed back)


	10. LA NIÑERA DE LAS SOMBRAS

**LA NIÑERA DE LAS SOMBRAS**

.

A lo lejos

En la insondable oscuridad

Se escucha el dulce canto

De la niñera de las sombras

Fiel sirvienta de la parca

.

Quien en la oscuridad

Con su lúgubre canto

Sumerge a los potrillos

En el infinito arrullo

Y cual fiel sirviente

Los conduce a las estancias

De la muerte

.

¡Ten cuidado! Pues

En las cálidas noches de verano

Cuando el brillo de la luna

Mengua en su fuerza

Ella desciende de las sombras

A realizar su siega...

.

No sea, que en la madrugada

Puedas ver a tus hijos

Marchando en procesión profana.

.

- **Canción popular del norte de Equestria** -

- **Fundación del reino de luna** _(fecha aproximada)_ -*

.

*se cree que la creación del poema y los relatos que concuerdan con la noche en que luna decidió crear su propio reino no son hechos separados, sin embargo el despacho del palacio se ha negado a dar información al respecto por más de mil años.


	11. LUNA CONGELADA

**LUNA CONGELADA**

.

Lunita en el cielo

¿Por qué te has puesto helada?

¿Por qué te luz ya no brilla?

¿Por qué estas ya congelada?

.

…Si acaso hoy en las sombras

Te sientes solo y abandonada

No gastes tu aliento

Pues yo también soy tu hermana

.

Y si acaso es

…Aquel…

Frio cielo negro

El que en esta noche

Provoca en ti ese hielo

No te sientas sola

…Juntas…

Compartimos ese velo

.

¡Ya alégrate princesa!

Pues un regalo hoy traigo a tu puerta

… Un humilde garabato

Hecho de mil y un estrellas

Para que pongas en tu cielo

Y por fin seas justamente amada

Por los ponis de la tierra.

.

- **Snow Drop** -

- **Rediseño del mapa de constelaciones** -


	12. MIRARTE

**MIRARTE**

 *** _Declamación lenta*_**

 ** _._**

 **Q** uiero mirarte

y mirarte sin mesura

.

Quiero mirarte

hasta romper nuestras barreras

y comprender tus sentimientos

.

Y mirarte con ternura

mientras descubro tu belleza

y me enamoro de tu cuerpo

.

Quiero mirarte

mirarte

...y mirarte

.

Hasta conocerte entero

y desvelar todos tus secretos

hasta entender el candor de tu mirada

y las Contracciones de tu cuerpo

.

Así que

déjame mirarte

y así quizá

... de pronto

empiece a enamorarme.

.

 **Princesa Luna**

 **Décimo año de la caída de Discord**


	13. ODA No 1

.

 **ODA N° 1***

.

¡Larga vida!

Al más grande de los reyes

Destructor de la maligna niebla

Que cubre los inocentes corazones

De tus súbditos fieles

.

¡Larga vida a Sombra!

El más poderoso de los reyes.

Hoy tu pueblo te celebra

Por haberle librado de la oculta tiranía

Obra de la princesa Amore

.

En el día de tu triunfo

Saber debes, que tu pueblo está contigo

Por brindarle la fuerza de la espada

Que en los días del pasado le fue negada

.

¡Larga vida a Sombra!

El mejor de los reyes que el imperio haya tenido

Por tu generosidad, tus dones y sapiencia

Hoy en todo el reino se festeja…

.

( _todos_ )

! Larga vida al rey!

.

 **Poetry voice**

 **1er Aniversario del reinado de sombra**

 **.**

 ***** serie de poseías creadas por encargo para las celebraciones del imperio de cristal durante el reinado de sombra


	14. MIRARTE (OSCURO)

.

 **MIRARTE**

 **(OSCURO)***

.

Quiero mirarte

Y mirarte con locura

.

Quiero mirarte

Hasta penetrar tu mente

Y violar tu pensamiento

.

Y mirarte en tu tortura

Mientras te hago daño

En este sucio juego

.

Quiero mirarte

Molestarte

...Y maltratarte

.

Hasta destruir tu mundo

Y que me cojas odio

Hasta que tu único reposo

Sea ya partir de este mundo

.

Así que

Déjame mirarte

Y así quizá

Llegue a olvidarme

Que yo también llegué a amarte

.

 **-Princesa Luna-**

 **-Ultimo año del reinado de las hermanas-**

.

*Por razones de privacidad relacionadas al despacho del castillo; el texto ha sido escrito con tinta invisible. Para diluirla inserte el código que se encuentra al respaldo del libro.


	15. LA TIERRA DE LOS SUEÑOS

.

 **La Tierra de los sueños**

.

En esta tibia y clara noche

Amor mío.

.

Llena de estrellitas y luceros,

En abundancia,

Lejos de problemas o rencores

Agobiando nuestros corazones.

.

Navegar se hace preciso,

En barcos color de plata

Y preciosas velas doradas,

Hacia un lejano destino

De blancas colinas

Y anchos riachuelos,

De vainilla y chocolate,

Donde los sueños reinan

Y la magia fluya a borbotones.

.

Allí en el vasto océano

Amor mío.

.

Donde se cierra el horizonte

Y desaparecen los caminos

Deja que mis besos

Sean el viento en tus velas

Y mis caricias

Tu más fuerte marea

.

Guiándote sin prisa

Por suaves corrientes

Que como mil estrellas

Titilan de alegría

Por las cosas bellas

Que piensas día a día.

.

Y como un rió de fuego

Las estrellas aterrizan

Felices y sin prisa

En los oscuras dunas

Mostrando el camino

Al palacio en la luna.

.

Donde los ponis buenos

Tienen infinitas aventuras

Mientras lenta transcurre

La noche oscura.

.

- **Arrullo tradicional-**

 **-Noroeste de Ecuestria-**


	16. CELESTIAL

.

 **CELESTIAL**

Quiero amarte princesa mía

Y por fin ser correspondido.

Quiero ser tu combustible

Y servirte sin descanso

Desde al alba hasta el ocaso.

Quiero que me abrases con ternura

Hasta ceder a tus encantos

Y convertirme en las cenizas

De tu fuego sagrado.

Quiero quedarme en tu memoria,

Mientras se drena aquí mí tiempo,

Como la miel en tus labios

El ácido en tu cuerpo

Y el fulgor en tus orgasmos.

.

 **-Black Diamond-**

-Cartas a Celestia-*

.

* _La época coincide con el tiempo que Black Diamond Pasó en el calabozo del castillo._


	17. POLTERGEISTS

**.**

 **POLTERGEISTS**

En la noche, dormita sobre la penumbra

La ciudad de Canterlot con sus bellas luces,

En su ininterrumpida vigilia,

Mientras en lo profundo de la montaña

Se agita un remoto y oscuro eco

Proveniente de lejanos tiempos.

Bajo el sereno y dulce sueño de su pueblo

Y la tierna luz de las estrellas

Quienes al filo de la medianoche

Anuncian en el firmamento

La señal del tiempo consumado

Que como resplandor fantasma

Y una brisa helada

Traería de vuelta las almas sepultadas

bajo la montaña.

.

 **-Profecía-**

 **-Años previos a la fundación de Canterlot-**

 **.**


	18. CANTO DEL CONOCIMIENTO

.

 **CANTO DEL CONOCIMIENTO**

¡Oh viajero!

Errante en el cosmos

Abrid vuestra mente

Al cantar eterno

.

¡Oh guardián!

De las estrellas

Entre el tiempo

Y el espacio

.

Haced oíd tu voz

Haced oíd tu voz

.

¡Oh gran rey!

Aquí tu pueblo

Escucha atento

En el silencio

Tu orden de fuego

Resonar.

.

¡Oh maestro!

Abrid vuestros labios

Espejo del mundo

Y del universo.

.

- **Rito de adoración a Mercurio** -*

- **Fecha no estipulada** -

* * *

Basado en el fic " **El destierro de luna** " de **FHix**


	19. SI TE VIERAS CON MIS OJOS

.

 **SI TE VIERAS CON MIS OJOS**

Si te vieras con mis ojos

Dibujaría en tus labios

Una sonrisa,

Aquel talento

Que aflora en tu ser

Y desborda sin mesura

Cual fresco manantial

Como tus estrellas vespertinas.

.

Si te vieras con mis ojos

Morirían los celos

Abrasados…

Entre el fuego del cariño

Y la luz de tu hermosura

Entre aquellos corazones

Que por ti palpitan

Y el aliento que les quitas.

.

Si te vieras con mis ojos

Sentirías mis lágrimas

Llorarías mi desconsuelo

Sangrarías mis heridas

Producto del silencio,

Del corte de tu odio

Y nuestro eterno tiempo.

.

- **Celestia** -

- **Diario de posguerra** -


End file.
